


And so Christmas begins. You see? I love the look on your face.

by parthenons



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthenons/pseuds/parthenons
Summary: When two people meet under the mistletoe branch, they should kiss. It’s tradition.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Morimoto Shintarou, Morimoto Shintarou/Tanaka Juri, OT6 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	And so Christmas begins. You see? I love the look on your face.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajw012636](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajw012636/gifts).



> for AJ (@kentyphile on twt - pls follow her!)
> 
> so this fic is part of a holiday fic exchange for @kentyphile, but she has given me permission to publish it, so here it is!
> 
> title inspired by the song 冬がはじまるよ (Fuyuga Hajimaruyo), by Noriyuki Makihara
> 
> also i organized a playlist to set the mood for the fic:  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLycAvnnVJjCujuJwcGD44M-CpDLOJtMYJ  
> feel free to listen to it!
> 
> hope you like it!!
> 
> *this is my first fanfic, i'm sorry if in richness-of-a -language-wise is not good - english isn‘t my first language!
> 
> \---------------------

-“Ah, it’s snowing.” - said Taiga, skygazing.  
Hokuto blew on his hands, rubbing them together quickly before slipping them back inside his black coat pockets. He looks at his left side and sees Jesse looking up at the black lunar, but immensely cloudy, sky. He does the same.  
An ice crystal falls on Hokuto’s reddish nose and Jesse melts it with his coat sleeve.  
-“What?” - Hokuto asks, surprised by the warming action.  
-“Nothing.” - Jesse speaks, with an endearing smile.  
The pub’s door opens with a loud bang. Juri and Kochi carry a drunken mumbling Shintaro outside.  
-“I knew I shouldn’t have asked you to drink those shots with me!” - Juri glares at the youngest.  
-“I genuinely feared for the owner’s dog’s life.” - Kochi huffed.  
-“I wasn’t going to crush him, I swear! He was so cute!” - Shintaro pouts.

After a Christmas never-ending gathering with some of their seniors, the boys decided to stay outside the pub two streets down from the agency’s headquarters and spend some time just the six of them.  
The clock struck midnight. It was Christmas. Their schedule for the upcoming days was tight, not allowing them to go back to their homes and spend the holiday with their loved ones. However, moments like these were rare: despite seeing each other almost every day, they relished their late-night pub hangouts, where they would talk about the silliest subjects and enjoy their free time together.

  
To be able to witness Shintaro’s shenanigans when he was drunk was a rare sight too.

  
-“Another Christmas Eve spent in your company. My dear friends”-  
-“There he goes.” - Hokuto huffs.  
Jesse chuckles.  
Juri sighs profoundly and shuts his eyes in full frustration.  
-“Shintaro! Every time you get drunk you always come up with the same grandiose friendship speech”-  
Shintaro stopped the rapper’s words with a finger on his thin lips.  
-“Shh. You’re being annoying. Let me speak.” - Shintaro mumbled.  
Juri batted his finger away.  
-“I love you. And I don’t say this many times. All these days-”  
-“We’re going to be together again in… approximately…”  
-“10 hours.”, Kochi stated, checking his phone.  
-“For fuck’s sake!” - Shintaro screamed, swinging himself back and forth and bringing the crimson-haired boy and the leader along.  
-“Shintaro, stop! - Juri shouts.  
-“Shintaro, behave! - Taiga laughs, ruffling Shin’s hair playfully.  
Shintaro looks at the blonde man with his big puppy eyes.  
-“Let’s go to another pub!” - Shintaro snaps, running away.  
-NO! - Kochi screams.  
-“Well, we must take care of that nuisance. See ya!” - Juri grabbed Kochi’s hand.  
-“Eh?? Why me?? Merry Christmas!” - Kochi shouts.  
-“Well, I’m going with them! Bye! - Taiga starts running, waving at the couple.  
-“Merry Christmas! - Hokuto smiled.  
-“See you!” - Jesse waved back at the boys, chasing Shintaro down the street to prevent him from making a spectacle of himself.

A calming silence falls between the two.  
-“Well, then…” - Hokuto starts.  
-“Are you okay?” - Jesse asks.  
Jesse always had this habit of asking Hokuto if he was fine at random times. It made Hokuto feel comfortable and warm inside.  
-“Yeah, you?” - asks.  
-“Yeah. Let’s find a cab and go home, shall we?” - Jesse smiles.  
-“Yes, please! I had my fair share of putting up with drunk men shenanigans for the whole year.”  
Jesse laughs.  
-“It was only Shintaro.”  
Hokuto wrapped his left arm around Jesse’s right one.  
-“You’re right, it was only Shintaro.” - Hokuto said, in a sarcastic tone.

They walked down the street, marveling at the lights, the snow, and the people bustling around the remaining open pubs. They find a park nearby.  
-“Oh, look at the lights! There’s a Christmas market! Can we go there first?” - Hokuto asks, pointing at its entrance and bringing his inner child out.  
-“Sure!”

There was a small sprig of mistletoe attached to the market’s entrance arc. Jesse had looked up by chance and seen it there, spun around his own feet and put his hand over Hokuto’s eyes.  
-“Jesse-”  
-“It’s okay, listen to my words. You trust me, right?”  
Hokuto nodded.  
-“Ok, Take a big step forward.”  
-“And a tiny step to your right.”  
-“Done.”  
\- I’m going to turn you around.” - breathed Jesse. And so he did.  
-“Do you know where the “kissing under the mistletoe” tradition comes from?  
-“No.”  
Jesse smiles brightly.  
-“Well, the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe started in ancient Greece but there is a Nordic myth as well, and it goes like this: The mistletoe was sacred to Frigga, the goddess of love, but Loki, the god of mischief, shot Frigga's son with a spear carved from it. Frigga revived her son under the mistletoe tree and decreed that anyone who stands under the mistletoe tree deserves not only protection from death, but also a kiss-”  
-“Jesse, I saw you googling your phone when you were waiting for me. While I was in the bathroom.”  
-“Ah, well...” - Jesse rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.  
-“Oh my god, did you seriously-”  
Jesse removed his hand off Hokuto’s face and slotted their lips together before he was able to finish the sentence.  
His lips tasted like the cinnamon liquor he had just been drinking at the pub and Hokuto lost himself in him.  
When Jesse broke the kiss, Hokuto looked up to him with twinkling eyes.  
-“Merry Christmas, Hokuto. Hope you’re happy.” - Jesse murmured soothingly, in barely a whisper only his lover could hear.  
Hokuto looked struck for a second but proceeded to give him the biggest smile.  
-“I am, truly. Merry Christmas.”  
He wrapped both arms around Jesse’s neck, kissing him once more.


End file.
